


Questioning

by orphan_account



Series: The Stranger [3]
Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack, Still no smut in the next one I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Questioning

I was at work when I felt my phone vibrate I couldn't pick it up because I was in a meeting I figured it was either my brother or Frank. If it was Frank that would mean I didn't just get a random number or maybe I texted the person and they were calling wondering who I was. After I got off of work I went home and took a shower I remember that someone called me and checked to see who it was i noticed they left an voice mail and clicked on it to listen to it Frank called me asking if he could stay with me he was crying and said that he didn't have anyone else to go to I wondered what happened and who he was living with before. I called him back and when he answered he sounded really sad and I asked him where to pick him up at he told me and I grabbed my keys and left he was sitting on the curb and there was someone standing there yelling at him I walked over there and saw his face he looked at me and shook his head the dude yelling at him turned around and looked at me. He looked at me for a second and then turned to Frank "is this the person you were out fucking while I waited for you" he yelled at him I was confused at first but then realized that it must of been his boyfriend or by the looks of it his ex boyfriend Frank shook his head and the dude turned around and walked up to me I wasn't sure what he was going to do but he stuck out his hand "Dave" he said "Gerard" I shook his hand "I'm his now ex boyfriend just wanted to let you know he must have not told you or any of the other people he was out fucking with that he had a boyfriend. If I were you I'd just leave him here he can figure out what he's doing because even if you guys got together it's clear that he would just get bored and cheat on you" Dave walked away when he was done. Frank was sitting there crying and I was confused "you had a boyfriend?" I asked he looked up at me and nodded he had a black eye I crouched down in front of him looking at his face "what happened to your eye?" I asked I was scared of what his answer was going to be "I'm fine just I understand if you don't ever want to see me again and what he said wasn't true I've never left my number with anyone else before" he sniffles getting up he picked up his bags but I grabbed them "just come on I'm not stupid I know he did that to you". I put his bags in the back of my car and he got in after I got in I looked over at him and he had his face in his hands crying I just started the car and drove to my apartment when we got there he grabbed his bags and went right into the bathroom I could still hear him crying and opened the door and he was standing in front of the mirror with his shirt off I could see the bruises around his neck now that we were in the light and he had some on his stomach he opened his eyes saw me and jumped turning around to grab his shirt he had a long deep cut on his back and I gasped. He pulled his shirt on and wrapped his arms around himself "had he every done it before?" I asked I knew he would know what I was talking about he just shook his head and I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth of not "come here" he turned around and hesitantly walked up to me I hugged him tightly he started crying and he was trembling I couldn't believe anyone would beat their boyfriend even if they cheated on them they could just yell a lot and tell them to get out but this was ridiculous I reached up and rubbed his head and he whimpered I looked down and saw that there was some blood on top of his head "how did that happened" I didn't realize I said it out loud until Frank answered me "he was yanking on my hair" I almost couldn't understand what he said because he sounded so upset. I sat him on the toilet and looked for my first aid kit when I found it I told him to turn around I started pulling his shirt up and he got the hint pulling it the rest of the way off the cut was still bleeding and when I went to wipe it he flinched "I'm sorry I know this is going to hurt but if we don't clean it up it's going to get infected" I wiped the rest of it and it looked like it was done bleeding "look I have to stitch it shut and I know that's it's going to hurt unless you'd rather go to the hospital either way it's going to hurt" he froze for a second then sat up strait and grabbed the toilet seat "just hurry please" he whispered. I started and he flinched I was apologizing the entire time when I was done I looked at him and he had his hands gripped tightly in his hair and he was breathing heavily "Frank stop your hurting yourself" I grabbed his hands trying to loosen them but he wouldn't let go I was starting to wonder if he was the one who did that to his head or all of them maybe do when I did show up I would feel bad for him but Dave didn't say he did anything to himself he didn't say anything about any of it. "come on Frank please let go" I grabbed one of his hands pulling his fingers up he let me but he gripped my hand I tried to pull my hand away but he wouldn'tlet go "Frank did you do this to yourself?" I hesitantly asked he turned his head looking at me and jerked his hand away "you think I did this to myself!" he yelled I didn't know what to say either way he would be angry at me "well I don't really think you did it to yourself but I don't know there's a possibility you did. He got up and pushed passed me I knew I pissed him off I followed him into the living room and he was picking his things up "no Frank come on I know you don't have anywhere else to go right now just put your stuff back down" I grabbed his arm and he looked at me tears streaming down his face "how can you want me to stay if you think I did this to myself" he sobbed "no no I don't there's no way that you could have cut your back but the bruises and your head was bleeding I mean you were yanking on your hair" he looked at me confused for a second "I wasn't doing anything with my hair it's fine isn't it" he started panicking and he touched his scalp his hand coming back down with blood on it "no no no no" he kept repeating it. I grabbed his wrist pulling him in for a hug his breathing was frantic and it sounded like he might be having a panic attack "come on Frank just breathe" I rubbed his back slowly when he finally calmed down he started crying again "come on its bed time" he sniffled and nodded I pulled him to my room and he laid down in the bed he curled up and I turned the light off and climbed into the bed he was still sniffling so I pulled him over to me he pushed back into me and fell asleep.


End file.
